


You painted my world

by Frog_obsessed_lesbo



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_obsessed_lesbo/pseuds/Frog_obsessed_lesbo
Summary: Hazel Runiant has always had dreams that were blank and colorless. Though the outside world wasn't better either. But once a girl shows up in her dream with a paintbrush and some jars of blue paint it changes everything for Hazel.
Comments: 1





	You painted my world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QRTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QRTZ/gifts).



White, everything around me. I was constantly stuck in a white void, stuck in a colorless body, as all of my dreams had been. 

Ever since I was little I had always had dreams like this. I just stood there, in a white room with no end. I used to scream and run for help hoping someone was there. Though I soon realized that this place was completely vacant. 

So here I was again. Walking to nowhere, counting down the seconds that passed and hoping I would wake up soon. Though even outside of this dream there was nothing to look forward to. Even the real world was colorless in its own way.

I walked for hours it felt like, as usual of course. Looking at my feet as I walked cause what else was there to do? 

And there

There on the ground was a small blue spot.

I stopped in my tracks and fell to my knees as I stared at the magnificent blue. I slowly touched it and stared in amazement. 

'Paint?!'

I stood up and looked at my finger, a light blue smeared on my fingertip and then back at the ground to realize there were more spots, a trail of them. 

I stared at them and took off running, following the paint drops and noticed as they got bigger.

I ran

So fast

My lungs ached

I couldn't breath

But I ran with hope, smiling. This was my only chance of getting something new. Something more.

And as I ran, I noticed a figure. She was painting a mural of shooting stars. 

Something

"PLEASE….HELP" I yelled at the girl and suddenly she seemed a lot closer

She turned towards me, paintbrush in her hand and overalls with blue and yellow spots on them.

"ah, I see you finally made it." 

She walked to me, I had stopped and was slumped over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath but I couldn't breathe.

This girl, had long, blonde wavy hair. Her eyes were very light blue, almost white. She looked fragile but full with life.

And she reached out to me

I could breathe again

"Hi!"

"My name is………….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. My window had been left open and a cool breeze drifted through my room. 

My clock read 6:27 am. Which meant I had to be up in three minutes. I groaned and closed my eyes hoping that I could go back to sleep but hardly a moment after a loud buzz echoed through the room.

I begrudgingly got out of my bed and walked to the light switch. I turned on the blinding lights and closed my eyes hoping I would adjust better to the light but of course it still hurt.

I looked at myself in the small mirror I had hanging up on my wall. On the mirror there were messages written by people who were no longer my friends. They were nice notes, that they had written when we were still happy and carefree. I kept the notes to remind myself that I am a fool.

My orange, short hair looked greasy and I looked like I hadn't slept in a good month. Really I had a decent sleeping schedule but my dreams exhausted me. I had a thin frame and was somewhat tall for my age.

Being 17 wasn't what I had expected. I used to think that I would be popular and have tons of friends. That people in this town would stop being dickwads to me and find some respect.

But of course, I was young and ignorant. Being a teenager was literal hell. At least for me. 

Throughout my life I always had at least someone beside me, someone who cared about me. Though, as of last year, after I had beat up the kid basically everyone was friend's with and also became an ass, I was left with no one but my rabbit named Juniper and I knew even he was on his last leg. 

I was finished getting ready and walked out of my room to grab a quick snack to eat before I left for school. I looked through the fridge and cabinets and of course, there was nothing that was deemed breakfast food but oatmeal and toast. 

Seeing as I hated oatmeal I decided to make toast with butter, cinnamon, and sugar. It was kind of my last resort meal that was becoming more and more like my regular breakfast.

I quickly ate and rushed out the door. Thankfully I had a small motorbike that I used to get places. It wasn't as big as a motorcycle but it was comfortable and I liked the wind against my face.

I started the engine and took off to school where most of my problems occurred. 

Of course I had the things that was good, I enjoyed having long discussions with the History teacher about things that were happening. He said I had a very gifted mind which I always enjoyed hearing even as I thought his statement was untrue sometimes.

There was also the view from the roof of the school that I enjoyed. I would sometimes skip unimportant classes to sit up there and listen to music that calmed me down.

But there were other things that made my high-school experience very unwelcoming, like Harvy Dukes. He was probably the biggest dickwad of them all. He made me realize that most men are garbage, at least around here. He would constantly throw shit at me and announce that I was a crazy dyke and would harass the girls if they became friends with me.

I mean, I did like girls but I had never told anyone. So there was no facts backing up Harvy's statements. Which made him an even bigger asshole. 

There was also the growing dread that I had around the campus. It felt more like a prison than a school. There was a big lack of plants and trees around the building and it made me feel like I was just stuck in another one of my dreams.

So that was basically it, I was repeating everything.

Over

And 

Over

To the point it was almost unbearable. But I got through it. I had to. I needed to be there for my little brother and Juniper. So I kept rolling down the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school had ended I walked to my bike and started heading back home. As I rode a familiar scent flooded my brain and I remembered my dream. 

That girl

She was painting in a world I had always known to be white

I heard honking from the car behind me 

"Sorry!!" I called out and fixed my concentration on the road again, watching as everything passed me by.

I parked my bike in the halfway fixed up garage and walked inside. My brother was not in the living room and I felt my heart drop. 

"Cole!!!??"

I yelled out for him and he didn't reply. I opened the door to his room and saw him sitting on the floor playing with blocked

"Ehm?" He said then continued playing with his blocks.

I sighed and calmed myself down. As I did that I heard my dad walk through the door. 

"What the fuck were you thinking leaving Cole at home!!!!" I yelled at my father.

He stared at me for a second. He looked high. As he usually was when he came home from short trips to "buy cigarettes"

"I was only gone for a second, also watch your language young lady!!" He yelled back after a second.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of Mac and cheese. I slammed it on the counter and started the water making sure all of my movements were done with anger to let my dad know he did something wrong.

I watched as the water boiled and then stirred in the noodles. I listened as my dad sat on the recliner and played on his phone.

I finished up the noodles and made a bowl for my dad and Cole. I basically slammed my dad's bowl down and then carried Cole to his chair and gave him his bowl. He started eating. I started to walk upstairs before my dad called my name.

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again I promise. It was important." He said with a false sincerity in his tone. He used it to calm me down and guilt trip me in a way and of course it worked. 

I always gave in my anger because my parents always made me feel as if my anger was irrational. 

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before flopping down on my bed. 

I looked over to the ukulele on my wall. I had been quite the player when I was 12 and I wanted to make a career out of it but one of the strings broke and I didn't have enough to replace it so I just didn't pick it back up. 

I got up and took Juniper out of his cage, setting him in my lap and stroking his soft fur. I realized I had had him for so long. He had basically been through everything with me.

I remember before cole was born he was sometimes the only thing keeping me going. 

As I sat there I looked around my room picking out things that were significant to me. I realized that I was exhausted.

I got up and put Juniper back. I whispered goodnight to him and smiled as I turned off my light and got into bed. 

I let my mind go wild

And let go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, welcome back Hazel"

A/n

Hi! I am trying writing this story out and I don't know if it will be good but I will try!


End file.
